


Battle Scars

by JadeDarrow90



Series: Meant to Be Different [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Meant to Be Different, More original characters at one point, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Upgraded Connor | RK900 at one point, don't know what i'm doing with tags, gayness at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDarrow90/pseuds/JadeDarrow90
Summary: (Book 1 of Meant to Be Different)After a trip to Washington DC, Maeve Gibson and Anthony "Tony" Dawson finds themselves starting over in the streets of Detroit. For a promotion, the two transferred to a place that would give them the opportunity to be Detectives. However, being new causing them to team up with the precinct's top team. What will happen with a case that seems familiar to the new detectives? And why does the past keep popping up? Can't they just start a new life without this issue?
Relationships: Connor/Original Female Character, Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor & Original Character(s)
Series: Meant to Be Different [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797664





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! It has been rewritten - well, still in the process but I figure that I've gotten enough to start posting again! Welcome back to Battle Scars (2.0)! Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Jade Darrow

_March 18th, 2039_ _8:00AM_

With her coffee in hand, Maeve Gibson felt like she was dragging her feet into the police building. Her eyes fell on the secretary at the front desk who seemed to be too perky for the morning, making her wonder briefly if she was an android before she shook her head.

"Good morning, Detective Gibson. My name's Amy," the secretary, Amy, spoke cheerfully, holding out what looked to be her badge. "Captain Fowler said you'll be in this morning and left this for you when he came in."

"God, how are you so cheerful?" She groaned as she grabbed the badge, watching as Amy tilted her head.

"Not a morning person?"

"I was barely a morning person when I worked in retail and opened at 10," she answered dryly, watching as the woman's eyebrows rose. "I'm a night owl," she added.

"Not surprising," Amy smiled. "Captain had me do research on you when we first got yours and your partner's application. You're an author, aren't you? Surprised to have found a few books under your name."

"Doesn't bring in the bucks though. Got a little mouth to feed." Maeve shot her a smile as Amy showed her to her new desk, another desk right across from it.

_For Tony,_ Maeve thought as she watched Amy turned to give her a smile.

"Lieutenant Anderson's and Detective Connor's are right behind yours," Amy stated. "The captain wishes for you to work with them for about a month, even after your partner comes in. He doesn't want you getting lost while working."

"I've actually been to Detroit a few times. My best friend and her husband live here," Maeve spoke with a chuckle. "It's nice to know that the captain has our backs, though."

"Yes. He's also been the first to be quite willing to allow androids to work here but then again, Detective Connor helped in our revolution."

"Oh, so you are an android. I knew you were too cheery for a human this early in the morning."

"I also read that you and your partner were also part of the revolution?" Amy questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Just read about it this morning."

"We weren't part of the revolution. That happened here in Detroit. Dawson and I just made sure people back home were aware of the new laws sent for androids. Nothing major." Maeve shook her head, watching as Amy tilted her head to the side.

"But you and your partner were the spokespeople for your state, weren't you?"

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing? What are you doing talking to a plastic?"

Maeve's eyebrows furrowed as Amy frowned, turning to the source of the voice and Maeve followed.

"Detective Gavin Reed meet Detective Maeve Gibson," Amy introduced and Maeve watched as the detective gave her a smirk, holding out his hand.

"Nice to have some eye candy around here."

Maeve glanced towards Amy who shifted on her feet before she took his hand, squeezing just a little too hard.

"Let's get a few things straight, detective. I'm here to work, not to be looked at or flirted with, _and_ calling androids names can now be considered a hate crime which is something you should know. You also look to be about the same age as my younger brother and for some reason, men in their mid-to-late-thirties like to be cocky as fuck, even if they have no game," Maeve spoke before letting go of his hand with a smile. "But it's nice to meet you, Detective Reed."

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detective Connor, come meet Detective Maeve Gibson," Amy spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to like having her around."

Maeve looked towards the two in question as Detective Reed grumbled under his breath, turning to walk back towards his desk.

"And why is that, Amy?" The older of the two, most likely the Lieutenant, grunted as he took a seat at the two desks behind hers.

"Upon the first meeting with Detective Reed, she's already given him a piece of her mind," she answered. "Told him he had no game."

"No game?" The younger of the two, Detective Connor, questioned, tilting his head to the side as the Lieutenant snorted.

"Flirting, Con. She told him he sucks at picking up women. Props to that, Gibson," Hank spoke, turning to look at her. "I believe a welcome to the team is in order. Fowler said he wanted us to show you the town for about a month. Any idea when your partner joins us?"

"As soon as he finishes things up in DC," she answered and Amy hummed with a grin on her lips.

"I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything, detective," Amy spoke.

"Maeve," she corrected with a wave of her hand. "No doubt we'll be friends by the end of this week."

"Maeve," Amy smiled with a nod before heading back towards her desk.

"We have a crime scene, Lieutenant, Detective," Connor spoke.

"Grab your things, Gibson."

"Haven't even put them away yet, Lieutenant."

_8:44AM_

"First crime scene?" Hank snorted as Maeve stared at the body that laid on the floor, blood surrounding it.

"Uh, yes and no. First homicide, yes. First body? No. Seen a lot of overdoses, natural causes, suicides even," she answered, turning to face him. "There wasn't a lot of homicides back home. In total, only three major things happened since I lived there and only one was a homicide turned cold case."

"Yes, the last known murder was of Dani Carter about a few years ago," Connor spoke as he kneeled beside the body and Maeve looked towards him, raising an eyebrow. "The murderer was never found. I looked into your file when the captain told us about you."

"Yeah, Dani Carter. The murderer never revealed themselves and probably went into hiding, good chance that it was an android from the information in the file," she agreed and Hank raised an eyebrow at her. "I wasn't part of the case. I was battling for custody of her son, my nephew."

"Ah. Sister?"

"No and can't say I cared much for her. It's because of my niece and nephew that I couldn't help with it." She glanced Hank's way as she listened to an officer said something about the wife of the victim. "Can I speak with her?"

"She's not saying anything, ma'am."

"Of course not, you dumbass, her husband's gone!" Hank exclaimed before looking over at her. "Think you can handle it?"

"I know what she's going through so I believe so and, as I said before, it's my first homicide, not my first body. Talking to the next of kin of a suicide is never pretty."

Hank hummed at that before waving her off as he turned towards Connor, scowling at the detective as he lifted his fingers to his month.

Maeve raised an eyebrow at that before giving her thanks and following the officer to the crying wife sitting at the table.

"Hi, I'm Detective Maeve Gibson. May I sit with you?" She questioned softly, watching as the woman nodded. "Do you need anything? Glass of water? More tissues?"

"Water would be nice," her voice came out harsh and quiet and Maeve nodded, grabbing her a glass of it before she sat down. "Do you have children?"

"I have a nine-year-old at home," Maeve smiled softly at the question, watching as the newfound widow nodded her head.

"Partner take care of them?"

"I lost him a few years ago in combat."

The woman sniffled as she nodded, taking a sip of water before staring at her hands wrapped around it.

"That must have been rough."

"Sure, was but I have his squad, our family, and our friends to get me through it." Maeve watched as she ran her thumb up and down the glass. "How old?"

"Huh?" The woman lifted her eyes to the detective's who shrugged.

"Your kid?"

"Oh...I have a 5-year-old and a 15-year-old."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Maeve asked, watching as the widow lifted her eyes towards her before giving a nod. "That 15-year-old will end up having just as hard of a time as you and may even try to act like everything is okay so they could take care of you. Don't throw yourself into something like work to take your mind off it. Have time for your kids."

"You speak from experience."

Maeve gave a soft smile at the question, nodding gently.

"Yes. When I lost my husband, I forgot that my niece was just as close to him as I was and focused on her brother and my work. We've fixed the problem now, but it effected our relationship for years."

"Thank you," the woman spoke softly, and Maeve nodded. "I...I don't know who would want to do this."

"Any work enemies or enemies in general? Has he acted strange at all?"

"He...He was looking over his shoulder a lot more recently and he had made a comment about owing someone some money. Does that help at all?"

"It does, a lot," Maeve answered with a nod as she wrote something down on a scrape piece of paper. "This is my number. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything or have more information that'll help with the case. We'll try to find your husband's murderer as soon as we can."

"Thank you, detective," the woman murmured softly and Maeve gave a soft squeeze on the shoulder before heading back to others.

"Oh, one more question, where were you last night?" Maeve turned back to look at the wife who lifted her eyes to hers.

"I was out with my friends. Both of our kids had gone to stay the night at their friends' houses and he suggested that I go out with my friends. Why?"

"Just covering all our bases, ma'am."

_10:23AM_

"My money's on the wife," Hank grumbled as Maeve rolled her eyes at the returned topic. "It was an act!"

"Why would the wife murder her husband when she has, obviously, never worked a day in her life other than mothering two kids _and_ get nothing but debts out of it? Let's not forget that she said that he was looking over his shoulder a lot more these last few days and he owed someone money and her alibi was solid," she deadpanned, her eyes falling to the coffee put in front of her. "Thanks, Connor, but you don't have to worry about getting me any when you get the lieutenant's."

"It is no problem," Connor spoke and she gave him a smile before looking back at Hank.

"Anyways, there's no way it could be the wife. Even if there were signs of abuse, for how it most likely happened, she doesn't have the body or strength to do so," she pointed out.

"For how it most likely happened?" Hank repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"The neck had bruising and the width of said bruising looked too wide for a woman's hand," she added, watching as Connor's eyebrows rose at the statement.

"I did not tell you those details, detective."

"Maeve's fine and that's because I looked over the body." She shrugged, her eyes dropping down to her phone.

**_Tin Can_ **

_Finally done! Detroit here I come!_

"Tin Can...?" Connor's voiced came out confused and Maeve lifted her eyes to his.

"It's a comic reference. My partner's name is Tony and he's a fan of Marvel comics. Tin Can refers to Tony Stark, the man in metal armor named Iron Man," Maeve explained as Hank snorted.

"Downey was the best."

"Agreed."

**_Tin Can_ **

****_Next time this happens, you're staying while I leave early._

A snort left her as she shook her head, placing her phone back down as she leaned back in her seat with a hum.

"Any other suspects that's not the wife?"

"I still think-"

"It's not," Maeve and Connor spoke together causing Hank to stare at that.

"Don't do that again."

"Apologies, Lieutenant."

"No promises. It's only going to get worse when my partner's here."

Maeve grinned as she watched Hank sigh, shaking his head.


	2. Peas in a Pod

_6:41PM_

“I’m here! And I’m fucking _tired_ ,” Antony “Tony” Dawson called out as he opened the front door and Maeve looked towards her nephew with a dull look while he giggled.

“Uncle Tony!” Dylan Carter jumped up from his spot, rushing towards the man as Elizabeth stood in the hallway with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re early, Tony.”

“Awe, I miss you too, Liz,” Tony cooed at the AX400 who rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her lips as he lifted Dylan up. “God, DC was horrid after you left. I thought I could handle it, I was wrong. I barely did. I had to threaten your return before they would even agree with anything.”

“He’s getting too big for you to do that, Tony,” Maeve scowled as Tony shrugged. “I don’t understand why I was the one making the big difference for the meet.”

“I don’t know either. What’s in the file?” He nodded towards the vanilla file in front of her, setting Dylan down.

“Go play in your room while Liz finishes dinner, hun? Uncle and I are going to talk work for a bit,” Maeve asked as she looked over at her nephew who nodded his head.

“Okay, auntie!”

Waiting until the boy was down the hall and in his room, Maeve opened the file, pushing towards Tony as he sat.

“The crime scene from today. We don’t have many clues aside from what the wife was able to tell us.”

“Could it be-”

“Please, do not insist it’s the wife like the Lieutenant did,” Maeve deadpanned and Tony lifted his hands before looking through the file.

“Let’s hope him owing money doesn’t become her problem.”

“There’s a good chance that’s why he was murdered but my question in this, why kill him at his home? Usually, loan sharks or anyone in that type of crowd would kill in an alleyway, not someone’s home.”

“Nothing was stolen?”

“Not that the wife knew about,” Maeve sighed. “And, another question I have, android or human?”

“At least it won’t be our first android case,” Tony offered and she gave him a dull look. “I know, we were usually saving the androids instead of chasing them but, in a way, we can still save them too.”

“I don’t know if there is a saving them, Tones. Depending on what they do, they might be in too deep.”

“Let’s hope not.”

“Dinner!” Elizabeth called from the kitchen and Tony stretched with a grin.

“Let’s eat, relax, and then sleep. Tomorrow’s my first day.”

_March 19 th, _ _7:55AM_

“How the fuck did you get here this early yesterday?” Tony groaned as he followed his partner into the building, watching as she started speaking to the lady at the counter. “Mae,” he dragged out.

“Tony, meet Amy. Amy, this is my partner,” Maeve introduced, swiping his badge from the counter.

“Nice to meet you, detective.”

“Oh, fuck no. Call me Tony. Too early for that detective-”

“Good morning.”

A squeak of surprise left Tony’s mouth as he wiped around to face the android who tilted his head in curiosity.

“What was that sound?”

“You scared him, Connor.”

“Nope. Where’s the coffee? Not doing this. Nope. Nada. Too damn early. Fucking stupid time change and fucking transfers and moves,” Tony grumbled as he turned towards the break room.

“I did not mean to scare him,” Connor spoke, furrowing his eyebrows. “Should I apologize?”

“Nah, you’re good. He woke up late so he hadn’t had any coffee. He’ll probably apologize to you after his first cup,” Maeve replied. “I’m not a morning person but he’s far worse than me and _has_ to have coffee to deal with things.”

“You fucking dickhead!”

She winced at the exclaimed statement before excusing herself to see to the cause.

“Tony, if you get your ass fired on the first-What the fuck?”

“He ran into me!” Tony exclaimed, pointing at Gavin Reed and Maeve sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I had been here the whole time.”

“No one was in here when I walked into here! You stood behind me!”

“Tony, go finish my coffee,” Maeve spoke. “Come on.”

“He owes me a fucking shirt,” Tony grumbled as he listened, walking over to her.

“Didn’t know the bitch could bark orders.”

Out of the day Maeve had worked, she had already begun getting the asshole attitude – probably from so willing working with an android.

“What did-”

“Sorry to interrupt, Detectives, but we have another crime scene already,” Connor’s voice drifted into the room as Maeve gripped Tony’s arm. “Seems like they are acting fast.”

“Let’s go, Tony. You don’t need to get fired right away,” Maeve warned, his eyes falling on hers. “We don’t need to be going back to middle school.”

Tony snorted at that, shaking his head at the memory before nodding, following her to her desk.

“I’ll make your coffee when we get back,” he spoke, grabbing her cup.

“Just drink it. You’re a dick when you don’t have coffee in the morning,” Maeve spoke, tossing him his badge as she followed the two. “If he gets too annoying, say something. I found popping him in the mouth works,” she stated as Hank snorted.

“I still don’t know what that means!”

“I am with you, Detective,” Connor added and Hank patted his shoulder.

“Let’s just focus on the case.”

_8:21AM_

“Why does it feel like I’ve seen this scene? I know you showed me the file last night but I feel like I’ve seen this scene,” Tony voiced as he watched Connor walk towards the body and Maeve glanced towards him from her spot by the coffee table. “Have you written a scene similar to this?”

“I didn’t, Tones,” she answered as she shuffled through the papers. “You could have seen something on TV or read something similar elsewhere.”

“ _I have done everything for you. Why don’t you notice me?”_ Hank voiced and everyone turned towards him. “Writing on the wall.”

“Kymberly never investigated a scene like this with Marcus? This feels like a big case of déjà vu,” Tony continued.

“The most déjà vu from _that_ would be the painted words of keep your eyes on me. However, that is, in fact, blood,” Maeve deadpanned.

“Do I want to question who those two are?” Hank raised an eyebrow at the bickering duo.

“She is an author, Lieutenant,” Connor stated and Tony raised an eyebrow. “I looked it up.”

“Another Liz?”

“Who?”

“Liz is an AX400, Tony,” she scoffed as she picked up a piece of paper. “He was in risky business.”

“Loan shark?”

“Underground fighting, actually.” Maeve turned the page over to show them. “Underground business still use paper because of how easy things are to hack into, especially with androids on the police force.”

“Guess where we’re going tonight,” Hank snorted.

“We should see if the first victim was in it as well before doing so,” Connor spoke up and Maeve agreed as Tony nodded

“How about this, the lieutenant and I visit these underground fights while Connor and you search for other clues?”

“You already got something planned, don’t ya?” Maeve raised an eyebrow at the smirk Tony sent her and she rolled her eyes. “Sounds good to you, Lieutenant?”

“Might as well.

“I have informed the captain of the ordeal,” Connor spoke as Hank turned towards him.

“If that’s the case, Connor, show up at mine when I send the okay. Little man won’t sleep otherwise.”

Maeve felt Tony pat her shoulder before watching him make his way into another room. Her eyes shifted over the scene, catching just what Tony was talking about. The scene looked so familiar, but she couldn’t place how it did so either.

“-Detective?”

Her eyes shifted to Connor who tilted his head as he looked at her.

“What were you saying?”

“Are you alright? You seem distracted,” he voiced and she gave a shrug.

“Trying to figure out what Tony means.”

“Maybe we can figure out later tonight,” Connor offered.

“Maybe.”

_12:10PM_

“I’m still trying to figure out how it looked familiar,” Tony spoke from his desk, loud enough for the Lieutenant to hear, pointing a fry. “I just don’t get it. I’ve gone through all the serial killers I’ve study, everything I’ve watched, everything I’ve read. I just don’t…Maybe _Sherlock_?”

“I don’t think it would have sparked Holmes interest,” Maeve grabbed the fry from his hand. “Connor, I said you didn’t have to get me coffee.”

“It is no problem, detective,” Connor spoke, setting one in front of Tony.

“I could have made my coffee too. Thank you, though.” Tony gave him a smile before sighing. “I feel bad.”

“For?”

“Leaving when I did this morning. I’m not a morning person,” he spoke sheepishly as he looked up at him.

“So, your partner said. It is forgiven. I did scare you this morning without meaning too.”

Tony nodded, slumping in his chair as if he was needing to be forgiven, before scrunching his nose.

“I have to apologize to the asshole too.”

“You honestly don’t,” Hank snorted as he leaned back in his seat. “Reed's a dick.”

“That may be true but at least, if I apologize, I’m in good spirits…that and I have to set examples, according to Mother-Mae-I.”

Maeve stared at him as he sent her a grin, taking a drink of his coffee.

“I-Really?” She shook her head before she reached out to take a drink of coffee. “You are a pain,” she muttered and Tony sent her a smirk.

“Still no suspects on this case,” Hank sighed. “Hopefully, one of us find one tonight, since we’ve found that our first victim was part of the betting of the underground fights.”

“Someone must have seen something,” Maeve stated. “I think it might be wise to go like normal people wanting to get in on the deal instead of officers.”

“Normal people. Don’t make me laugh,” Gavin's voice drifted into their ears and Maeve scrunched her nose, her eyes shifting to Tony who held a frown on his lips before she watched a smirk form.

“I bet I can change your mind on your classifications of normal, big boy. I’ve been told many times that I’m good in bed. Bet I can change your whole world,” Tony's voice dropped low and sensual like and Maeve covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Gavin became a stuttering mess, obviously not expecting to have someone be straightforward about gay sex.

“I am not gay!” He finally sputtered out and Tony grinned wickedly.

“I can change that.”

“Fuck no!”

A laugh finally left Maeve's lips, her hand still covering her mouth. She could hear a chuckle come from Hank and she glanced over to see an amused smile on Connor's lips.

“You know, I think I’m going to enjoy having you around, kid,” Hank spoke and Tony beamed over at him – much like a child.

“I am too.”

Maeve shook her head with a smile before looking down at the crime scene photos, moving her lips side to side in thought.


	3. Old Victims

_8:36PM_

“Thank god that was timed perfectly,” Maeve sighed as she leaned against her bedroom door frame, watching Tony turn in her full body mirror.

“How do I look?”

“Like shit.”

“Exactly what I’m going for.” Tony sent her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re treating this like a date. Don’t do that.” She walked towards him. “And you look like someone on the police force for once. Take that off.”

“Maeve, I’m flattered, but-”

“Shut it and do as I say.”

“Lieutenant Anderson and Connor are here,” Elizabeth spoke as she stood in the doorway, her eyebrow raised. “Undressing people now, Mae?”

“Do I look like the type of person to do so, Liz?” She snorted, tossing Tony a V-neck shirt. “This and your jacket with jeans should do the trick.”

“I didn’t think of that.”

“No shit. Get dressed. I’ll be in the living room.” Maeve walked over to Elizabeth, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she pulled her along. “What are you going to do tonight?”

“Probably read. I picked up one of those books that you have scattered around. I see why you keep paper books around, why many do actually,” Elizabeth answered and the two stepped into the living room.

“Can do anything you want and you choose to read,” Maeve deadpanned, watching her shrug. “I’m not supposed to be rubbing off on you, Liz!”

“How do you expect to believe that?” Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the statement before looking towards Maeve’s coworkers.

“I feel like I should apologize for Tony and her behavior. They have been friends since elementary,” she explained and Hank snorted.

“That explains a lot of things.”

“Better?” Tony voiced and Maeve turned to face him, her eyes glancing over him before nodding. “I didn’t even dress like this when V-necks were popular.”

“They haven’t gone away,” Maeve deadpanned. “You don’t look like a prude.”

“Says the teacher’s pet,” Tony snipped and she raised an eyebrow. “Oh.”

“Smart one.” Maeve sat on the couch, her back against the arm, leaving Tony to snort, patting her head. “Don’t do anything stupid. I swear if I have to visit your ass in the hospital and call your mama, I’m gonna be pissed.”

“I know how this goes,” Tony spoke as he waved her off. “Plus, I’m going with the Lieutenant. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Just call me Hank,” the Lieutenant stated as he dug his keys out of his pocket. “Let’s get going.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony spoke before glancing at Mae. “What time do I have to be home, _mom_?”

“I don’t fucking care. Just don’t wake anyone up when you do,” Maeve replied, rolling her eyes at the salute. “See you tomorrow, Liz?”

“Yes, and I’ll listen in for Dylan in case you can’t get him.” Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder before making her way to her room.

“You can sit, Connor.” Maeve glanced at him as she grabbed her file from the coffee table. “And feel free to use the coffee table. As you can see, I don’t sit normally.” Crossing her legs to prove a point, she set the file on the couch, opening it to look through it.

“You said something about the crime scene looking familiar. Did the first one as well?” Connor questioned, looking over at her and she pursed her lips in thought.

“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t notice it until Tony pointed it out today. And the killer is obviously trying to get someone’s attention. The question is whose?”

“That is a good question, detect-Maeve,” Connor corrected and she gave him a smile before sighing.

“If this comes off as rude and offensive, I’m sorry. However, there’s one thing I can’t figure out and it can change the whole playing field,” Maeve started, watching as he tilted his head. “Human or Android?”

“It is hard to tell and androids can have a harder grip than humans, so I understand where the question is coming from and take no offense. It is an android, however, but you were correct to assume that the width of the bruise is one of the reasons why it’s not a woman. Androids were built to look like humans and android women tend to have smaller hands than the men,” he answered and she nodded. “You have a great eye for details as I had only shared that with Hank prior to you saying it.”

“I enjoy observing.” She shrugged. “I wish I could understand criminals' brain processes. Who in their right mind would think killing will capture someone’s attention?”

“I can’t help but agree with you, detective.”

“How long is the detective thing going to last?”

_9:37PM_

“This is an underground fight?” Tony murmured as he stuck his hands in his jacket pocket, his eyes glancing towards a detective the Captain ordered to be there – Gavin Reed.

“Maeve was being serious about there being rare of a crime happening back where you’re from?” Hank replied and Tony nodded. “No wonder you needed to transfer but why not somewhere close?”

“Needed a new start, the both of us.”

Hank nodded at that, his eyes shifting over the crowd that was circling around the illegal fight ring. There were people placing bets of all type but that wasn’t what he was searching for. Someone was watching them and he planned on finding out who.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing?” He heard someone say, his attention returning to the detective next to him as what looked to be a showgirl smiled secretly at him.

“So, I’ve been told, sweetheart.” Tony flashed her a smirk. “Listen, it’s my buddy’s first time here. Part of his bucket list before he kicks the bucket, ya know? Think you can do us a favor if I can hook you up with some good shit?”

“What are we talking here, baby?”

 _“I thought he was gay,”_ Gavin deadpanned in the earpiece both were wearing and Tony’s smirk widened as the woman played with the collar of his jacket.

“I might be able to pull some strings for a few bags of the greens…unless you prefer the ice. I can do that for you as well, doll,” Tony answered as he let his hand drift over her curves. “What do you say?”

“How many?”

“Three. Got a fella talking to one of the sharks around here.”

A hum left the woman’s lips as she thought, her fingers trailing down his chest.

“Throw yourself in there and you got yourself a deal,” she spoke and Tony bit back his disgust as he grinned.

“You got it, sweetheart.”

“Let me go make sure one of the rooms are open and you get your other man here, got it?”

“Got it, babycakes.”

_“Babycakes? How old are you?”_

Tony waited until she was out of sight to shudder, shaking his head.

“Just get over here, Reed,” he muttered as he looked down at his shirt. “How the fuck do I get out of hetero sex?”

Hank snorted at the question before he narrowed his eyes at the detective.

“Part of my bucket list? Before I kick the bucket? Is this what Maeve meant when she said you already had a plan?”

Tony shrugged with a grin at the question as Gavin stood with the two, his nose scrunching up as he looked at them.

“How did you-”

“You’re in luck, baby. Someone’s willing to share with you three,” the woman returned, allowing her hand to caress Tony’s arm before grabbing his hand. “Follow me.”

“Lead the way, sweetheart.”

Tony glanced at the other two before letting the woman pull him to wherever they were going. The area around them became quiet and less crowded before they stopped in front of a room.

“I’m only allowed to go this far.” Her hand fell into Tony’s pocket and he kept from scrunching his nose at the feel before she smiled. “Call me later.”

“Sure will.”

He watched her disappear down the hall before another shudder took hold and he scrunched his nose.

“She touched my dick. That was gross. I feel assaulted.”

“You did good.” Hank patted his shoulder before opening the door and Tony lifted his eyes before blinking at the sight.

“Officer Dawson! You’re far from home, I see.”

“And so are you, Tanner,” Tony spoke, stepping inside and the other two followed. “You were watching.”

“Of course. I don’t think I’ll forget how much you and Officer Gibson helped me after those laws were passed.” The android, Tanner, smiled before bowing his head. “But, alas, it seems I’ve fallen into his old ways, haven’t I? Yet you are here as well.”

“Yes. Humans only get this life after all,” Tony murmured as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his eyes falling to the fight below him.

“This must be the friend with the bucket list and lover?”

“Yes,” Tony spoke quickly. “Maxwell and Brody,” he added, pinching Gavin’s side before he felt an arm slip around his waist.

 _Payback, asshole,_ he thought.

“What are you doing in Detroit, Tanner? I know Detroit hasn’t been the nicest place to be,” Tony questioned, watching Hank move from the corner.

“I wanted to take part of the change. Officer Gibson always went on about being the change you want to see happen so here I am. What about you? And how has she been?”

“She’s been good. We’re both here in Detroit. After she lost her husband and I went through that hell of a breakup, we needed a change of pace. Surprised we’re just running into each other but I supposed we’ve both been busy.”

“So, it would seem.”

Tony glanced Hank's way before looking up at an annoyed Gavin with a smug grin.

“Oh, honey, are you jealous that you’re not getting my attention?”

“Shut it.”

~*~

_March 20 th_ _, 1:26AM_

“I got nothing,” Maeve sighed as she tilted her head back against the arm of the couch in annoyance, shuffling a yawn.

“We got something,” Tony spoke as he entered the living room, watching as Maeve glanced towards the one in the back. “Cap wanted him to tag along.”

“What do you got?”

“Tanner.”

“Tanner?”

“The LM100 we helped when the laws were first passed. He was used in android fights and his owner wouldn’t allow him freedom?” He questioned, shooting a glare at the scoff the left Gavin’s lips.

“Oh, yeah. He was so thankful about it. What about him?” Maeve asked as she shifted in her spot.

“He, well, he was at the underground fights. There’s actually a chance he’s in control of everything going on there,” he answered. “I’d hate to bring him in but-”

“He’s the closest lead we got,” Maeve spoke and Tony nodded. “Who knows, even if he isn’t, he could end up being an informant?” She shrugged and he agreed with a sigh.

“How does one get out of hetro sex?” Tony questioned and she blinked, looking at him. “I had to flirt with a chick. She touched my dick, it wasn’t fun.”

Maeve rested a hand on her face before dragging it down as she looked at him again. Placing her hands together in a prayer as she pressed them to her lips, she soon pointed her hands at him.

“There is a thing called never calling. Almost _everyone_ has been a victim of it. And you _flirted_ with her where _underground fights_ take place. How the _fuck_ did you _not_ realize she would attempt to touch your dick?”

Tony stared at her for a moment before shrugging with a grin.

“You _hopeless_ homosexual.”


	4. Rumors

_11:29AM_

“Tanner,” Maeve spoke, watching as the android in question turned, a grin appearing on his face and she found her sighing as his eyes traveled over her.

“Officer-”

“Detective,” she corrected and his eyebrows rose. “We need to ask you a few questions, Tanner.”

“We as you and _Detective_ Dawson?”

“And Detective Connor and Lieutenant Anderson.”

Tanner looked behind her and a hum left his lips at the sight of the said men before raising an eyebrow at Hank.

“Not Maxwell then. I’m guessing Brody was one of you as well. Going to arrest me?”

Maeve furrowed her eyebrows before shooting an annoyed look over at Tony who shrugged in response.

“We’re not asking about the underground fights,” Connor answered and Tanner tilted his head at him before looking back at Maeve.

“I’ll only answer questions from Gibson and Dawson.”

“Withholding information-”

“-is a crime, I’m aware, RK800,” Tanner shot him a glare. “But I only trust these two so only they can ask.”

“Tanner, where were you March 18th around one in the morning?” Maeve questioned and Tanner tilted his head at her.

“Honestly, detective?

“That will be your best bet, Tanner,” Tony added and he glanced over at him before humming a bit.

“Then I must correct some things from last night,” he spoke, glancing towards Hank. “I knew the two with you were from the police force. I also knew that you had made detective, Dawson. The truth is, I’ve been keeping tracks on you two when I heard you were traveling to DC to speak before the President.”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Hank snorted and Tanner grinned a bit. “Why have you been?”

“Like I said-”

“Tanner, answer the question,” Maeve cut in and he looked at her before bowing his head.

“Like I said last night, I’ll never forget how much Dawson and Gibson help me escape from the old man once the laws for androids’ freedom passed. I kept taps to ensure they’re safety.”

“So, that night I questioned about?”

“I was being informed of your whereabouts and your health. I was aware that you would be starting work at the DPD the next day. I knew it was only a matter of time before I come face to face with the two of you. I’m in illegal business after all. But I do have information that you might be looking for.”

“And what is that?”

“There’s been rumors that my girls are catching,” Tanner started and Maeve raised an eyebrow. “Rumors about an android that seems to follow people home, like a loan shark of sorts.”

“How do we know you’re not lying?” Hank questioned and Tanner gave him a dull look.

“I’m alive today because of Gibson and Dawson. I would be a hunk of junk if they didn’t come in and save my ass from my cruel owner. Why would I lie?”

“He is not lying, Lieutenant,” Connor spoke and Tanner lifted his eyes to him, a hum leaving his lips before he glanced at Maeve.

“As for you, detective, I owe you much more. There’ll be bands for you and whoever else there under McConnell that’ll allow you access everywhere for whenever you plan on checking out what I gave you,” Tanner spoke. “Oh, and Dawson.”

“What’s up?”

“You don’t have to call that girl,” he lifted his eyes to look at the detective with a small smirk, “I sent her.”

“I flirted for no reason? God damnit!” Tony groaned and Maeve raised her eyebrows.

“However, you probably want to keep that cover with that Brody character.” Tanner sent him a smirk and Tony hummed in response.

“I’ll tell him.”

“I wish you the best, detectives, Lieutenant.” Tanner glanced at them once more before turning around.

“Tanner,” Maeve spoke and he glanced over his shoulder at her. “We’re gonna need to check out your alibi for the past few nights.”

“I went ahead and sent RK800 here the information.”

“Tanner-”

“Hate crime, yeah, yeah, I know the laws.” Tanner waved her off and she raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk away.

“Well, we have an informant apparently?” Tony offered and she gave him a dull look. “What?”

“Maxwell and Brody?”

“First names that came to mind, okay? Not my fault they fit the description.”

“Detective Reed does _not_ fit Brody’s description.”

“Who are we talking about?” Hank voiced and Maeve looked over at him, watching as he raised an eyebrow.

“Characters of mine.”

“Does this Maxwell character die?”

Maeve turned to stare at Tony who shrugged.

“May have said that Anderson was dying and the underground fights were part of his bucket lists.”

“Maxwell does not die, he almost does losing his mate, but Maxwell was in his 30s during the Salem Witch Trials so there’s no possible way for him to die,” Maeve answered with an annoyed sigh.

“We have another crime scene,” Connor spoke up.

“Jesus, this dude is working fast,” Tony murmured. “Makes me want to-”

“Never in a million years,” Maeve cut him off as they followed Hank and Connor to the car. “Only when we are in dire need and something happened to family.”

_12:02PM_

“ _Death is a sweet, sweet, abyss,”_ Hank voiced and Maeve scrunched her nose as she looked up at the words. “What?”

“I’ve heard that before but I can’t remember where,” she answered, turning in time to see Connor stick something in his mouth. “Whatcha got?”

“Same MO, same everything,” Connor answered as he stood and she nodded. “Most likely from in the same thing the other two were.”

“Any chances that the rumors could be true?” Tony questioned as Maeve glanced around the room.

“Wouldn’t know unless we went and we need just a little more before we do,” she answered, picking up a few papers and tilting her head to the side as she shifted through them. “Same crippling debt as the first.”

“Underground fights?”

“Yep.”

Hank hummed at the answer, shuffling through draws.

“Laptop,” he spoke and Maeve glanced over at him. “What are the chances something’s one here?”

“50%,” Connor answered as he walked over.

“Should we go tonight?”

“No,” Maeve spoke as Connor said the opposite and she scrunched her nose. “I have to talk to Lizzy beforehand. Tomorrow night would work best.”

“Doesn’t she know what she might have to do with your work?” Hank raised an eyebrow at her as she took papers from Tony, humming as she looked through them.

“Respect thing, Lieutenant,” she answered, glancing over towards Connor, watching as he interfaced with the laptop. “That makes things easy. Damn.”

“Doesn’t seem like there is anything of importance within the laptop,” Connor spoke and Maeve tilted her head to the side in thought.

“What’s on your mind, Mae?” Tony questioned.

“There’s about a 50/50 chance of him having another computer. One that has stuff that would incriminate. Like a work computer and a personal computer. It would have completely different stuff on each and the work one could be a secure one at that.”

“How would you know something like that?”

“My husband had to have two different computers and my brother has two phones for those very reasons,” Maeve shrugged as she headed down a hall.

“Husband and brother?” Hank raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Tony who shrugged.

“Husband was in the military prior to androids and her brother works in law enforcement as well. Can’t say what, however. Sorry,” he answered with another shrug.

“Tony! I could use your help!” Maeve called out from down the hall and Tony gave the two a salute before making his way down the hall.

“What’s up?” Tony questioned, watching as Maeve pulled out a box tucked under the bed. “Box could mean anything.”

“It was tucked away in the back corner, right next to the nightstand,” she stated, lifting the box onto the bed before opening it. “Well, look at that, another laptop.” She lifted said item, watching as Tony snorted before setting it beside the bed. “Uh, Tones?”

“Yeah?” Tony glanced her way and froze with a frown on his lips. “Lieutenant, you might want to get in here!”

“What is it?” Hank questioned as he stepped into view before releasing a sigh. “Undercover, no wonder Connor couldn’t mind much on the victim. Damnit.”

_2:34PM_

“How’d it go?” Tony questioned as Maeve watched Hank make his way back to his desk and he sighed, rubbing his face.

“About as well as one would expect. Telling people their partner or family died is never great,” Hank grumbled and she scrunched her nose.

“Not great on the opposite side either.”

“No, it ain’t,” Hank agreed. “What was found on the laptop? Where’s Connor?”

“Insisting on getting us all coffee,” Maeve answered as she leaned back in her seat. “And nothing helpful to the case we didn’t already know. His case was completely different than ours. He was trying to bring Tanner down.”

“The most useful thing we learned was from his captain over in precinct 3. The money he had been using to pay loan sharks and drug dealers within Tanner’s ring all have trackers,” Tony added.

“Yes, and the captain gave us permission to access those locators,” Connor spoke as he sat coffee down in front of each other the three. “His computer did have what each amount of cash was for and who it went too.”

“Look into it today and tomorrow? And then tomorrow night, head out to do some undercover work ourselves?” Tony suggested and Maeve hummed as she tapped her fingers against the table.

“If we get permission to do so, I think I can figure out characters and their ties to each other,” she offered.

“I’ve seen Dawson in action, think you could do something like this?” Hank raised an eyebrow at her and she snorted.

“I took acting classes throughout high school and college. I may hate improv but I can do it.”

“I’ll go talk to Fowler. Start working on those characters, Gibson. Dawson and Connor can look into the money,” Hank spoke as he stood. “I better not be an old dying man.”

Maeve snorted at that as she shuffled through her messenger bag, pulling out a notebook before humming.

“Reed is going, ain’t here?”

“Part of my cover, remember?” Tony grinned and she snorted again, flipping to an empty page.

Turning her head, she looked at Connor, pursing her lips in thought as she took in his appearance before humming as she turned back around.

“I think I got an idea but I don’t think Anderson will like it any more than the dying friend you pulled,” she spoke and Tony raised an eyebrow at her over their monitors before shaking his head.

“Will I?”

“You’ll enjoy it.”

Tony hummed at the answer, returning his eyes to his monitor, and Maeve returned her eyes to her notebook, scribbling down the basic idea of each character.

_“Tony: Beckett Hayden – son of Maxwell, boyfriend of Brody._

_Anderson: Maxwell Hayden – father of Beckett, husband to Estella, mafia-like boss?, knows of affair between Leo and Estella_

_Connor: Leonardo “Leo” Stevens – mainly Estella’s bodyguard, often brought along with family is together, love affair with Estella_

_Reed: Brody Dodge – boyfriend of Beckett, employee of Maxwell_

_Me: Estella McConnell-Hayden – trophy wife to Maxwell, stepmother of Beckett, love affair with Leo”_


End file.
